


Dreams As Sweet As Reality

by Fleetingsanity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Cum Inflation, F/M, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Expansion, Nipple Penetration, Other, giga breast expansion, giga butt expansion, hyper breast expanison, hyper butt expanison, hyper insertion, hyper penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleetingsanity/pseuds/Fleetingsanity
Summary: Molly has a dream about growing bigger only to awake and find her dreams have come true now as she continues to grow. Asleep or awake Molly just keeps growing and growing nonstop.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Dreams As Sweet As Reality

Molly walked around the mall getting occasional glances from some of the people in the large shopping center. It wasn’t really anything new for her. Molly had very large breasts practically the size of basketballs. In truth Molly loved the attention her fat tits would bring her. She had always wished they could be bigger, though she never had the money to get any kind of work done. 

Still that didn’t stop her from fantasizing about her tits just starting to grow and grow for no reason. No way to stop them, not that she would want to stop them if that happened. Molly loved the idea of her big full bosoms just swelling plumper and plumper. Her ass joined in growing bigger and bigger and bigger, giving her the ultimate hourglass figure. Molly could feel her arousal growing as she thought about it more.

What if she just started growing right here? Out in public for everyone to see? God that idea got her so hot, she couldn’t help but chew her lip just thinking about it. Her legs squirmed together, she paused looking down confused as she felt something squeeze in between her plump thighs. The short haired brunette let out a soft gasp as her eyes fell onto her now bulging out pussy.

“Oh my god!? What’s going on? My pussy! It’s huge!” she exclaimed drawing the eyes of a few people around her. As she finished her sentence her sex started to grow out even more “mmmmmpphhh, what’s happening? It’s getting bigger and bigger!” Molly’s hands went down between her legs rubbing her swelling mons through her jeans. She let out a cry of passion “ahhh my kitten is so sensitive!” Molly continued to rub her pussy more and more as she panted and groaned.

“Ohhh fuck yes! Yes! This feels amazing! Bigger, Fatter!” She closed her eyes as she undid her pants letting them fall to the ground. She didn’t care who watched. She was far too horny to stop herself now. As both hands roamed her expanding neither’s Molly shivered in delight “oooooo I’m going to cum! Don’t stop! I want more!” As she pleaded for more her chest started to swell out now as well, joining in on the fun. 

Her already low cut, strained tank top pulled tightly across her advancing udders. “Oh yes! That’s it! That’s it! Mama wants bigger and fatter titties!” As Molly’s breasts pushed out more and more her top started to rip open. Her once ample basketballs made their way to watermelons in no time. One of her sex juice slick hands made its way back up to Molly’s expanding balloons. She squeezed and fondled her bosom through her top.

So, lost in pleasure she never realized that more and more people had gathered around her, watching her play with herself. More hands started to rub her body, specifically her tits and pussy. The more they were rubbed the faster they grew. As hands rubbed her full round butt cheeks they started to inflate as well. Molly was spontaneously blowing up all over and she was loving it. 

This had been a dream of hers for so long. Now it was actually happening. “Yes! Play with me! I’m so close to cumming! I just wanna cum and grow and grow and grow!” Her nipples were pulled out fatter and longer on the ends of her now beach ball sized mammaries. “Play with my horny nipples! They feel so good being pulled on! Yes! I’m cumming!” Molly screamed in pleasure as her body locked up from the intense orgasm.

With a loud gasp Molly thrashed awake in her bed, her whole body convulsing in orgasm. It took a few seconds to realize it had been a dream. What a dream it was though “that was so hot!” Molly said as she tossed the blanket off herself, ready to go for another round. Looking down over herself she nearly fainted, her tits were massive, bigger than they had been in her dream.

They were taking up most of her vision. “Holy fuck they actually grew!” as Molly uttered that last word, they started to swell again billowing out swiftly, growing and growing and growing. “They’re getting even bigger!” Molly pinched her arm to make sure it wasn’t another dream, she winced from the pain, “this is real! My boobs are getting huge! More! More!”

As Molly’s hands went to her breasts rubbing them all over, she squealed in delight. Nothing could have made this night better. As she played with them, they only blimped out more and more covering in her bed bit by bit. She could feel all that sexy breast flesh pushing down against her. Her pussy was swelling slowly bigger between her cleavage. 

Molly started to buck and thrust rubbing her hypersensitive pussy against her breasts. “Unnghh yes! I'm just going to cum all over my big fat blimp titties! Bigger! Come on girls bigger!” She moaned encouraging her lovely airbags as they started to fill up the entire bed. Along with her expanding ass cheeks. Molly’s ass lifted her up on top of them as they swelled and swelling with no signs of stopping.

As her entire bed was consumed in ass Molly couldn’t decide which she wanted to play with more. Her sexy, fat, car sized udders? Or her massive, plump, soon to be earthquake causing booty. Molly couldn’t get over how good this was making her feel. She didn’t care that she was now caught between a soft spot and a soft spot, she just wanted more. As Molly was racked with orgasm after orgasm, she was wearing herself ragged. 

Her tits and ass were now the full of her bedroom and demanding more space. Molly continued to pleasure herself desperate for this not to end. She would outgrow the house if she could and she wouldn’t stop there. As she sweat, and humped wildly between her tits and ass, things grew tighter and tighter “don’t stop! I don’t want to stop!” Molly moaned as she finally passed out from lack of air.

Molly inhaled sharply as she was able to breathe again. With her mouth wide open something was stuffed into her mouth. Opening her eyes Molly could see it was a massive, veiny, throbbing cock. Her mind was fuzzy, hadn’t she just been in trouble? As she slurped on the giant cock in her mouth she couldn’t remember. The cock started to pump in and out of her mouth, she groaned on the cock as it stretched her throat. 

Ohhh yes, she moaned in her mind, no everything was fine this was what she was doing. Molly grunted on the cock as felt something penetrate her pussy, then her ass, and finally her nipples. She wasn’t sure how, but she knew they were all cocks. With enormous cum stuffed balls to go with them. Oh yes that’s it penetrate me! Fill me with your hot cum! Molly thought as she spread her legs more, opened her mouth wider.

The cocks all started to quiver as wad after wad of their hot cum shot into Molly’s mouth, pussy, asshole, and tits. There was just so much of it, it took Molly all she had to keep swallowing. Still as she swallowed and as all the warm goo pushed inside of her, she could feel herself swelling bigger and bigger and bigger with cum. She had already been massive, bigger than a house at this point still Molly was ecstatic to get pumped even bigger. 

Ooohhh yes! Fill me! Stuff me! Bloat me with cum! I’m going to have the biggest, sexiest, cum blimps! Molly guzzled every drop she could. He pussy and ass clenched over and over milking the cocks inside her for all they were worth. Her nipples sang in pleasure as they were stretched by the fat poles inside them. She had never been so thoroughly fucked in her life.

Molly could feel it now, like a raging tidal wave about to crash down over her. Her orgasm drew closer and closer, it was going to be a big one. She started to hump and thrust with the cocks matching them in time. Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck meeeeee! Molly screamed in her head. The cocks continued to thrust away harder and harder as she got closer to her orgasm. Molly’s tits and ass were bouncing and jiggling as they blew up with more and more cum. 

Her ass cheeks were the size of mansions now, her tits even bigger. Her massive nipples were the size of buses, hard and sensitive to even the faintest touch. I’m cummmmmmming! Molly screeched in her head as her whole body tensed up. The cocks responding to her powerful orgasm seemed to shoot off one final massive load pushing Molly’s tits bigger than a city block.

Molly jolted awake “another dream!?” she said miraculously. It started to come back to her, the last few moments before she passed out. “I’m okay!?” she whooped in joy, then she felt something else crumble under her massive growing ass cheeks “and I’m still getting bigger!” Molly had no idea how big she was not, but it didn’t matter, she was just happy to still be expanding fuller, rounder, softer, jigglier. This was all her fantasies come true and beyond. Now nestled and protected between her ass cheeks and bosoms. Molly was free to cum her brains out and grow and grow and grow.

She felt more things collapse around her ass cheeks, as she continued to surge out in all directions taking over the city with her ascending mass. Her tits continued their skyward climb as Molly’s lovely bits filled more and more space. It wasn’t long before the orgasm fueled woman had completely overtaken the city leaving it a pancake under her behemoth, badonkadonk, booty. 

“Ahhhh I never want to stop! I’m just going to cum and cum and cum my brains out while getting bigger!” Molly continued her lustful endeavor growing faster and faster as she came harder and harder. Still going at such a pace, it wasn’t long before even Molly’s endorphin flooded brain needed more rest. Her eyes grew heavy as her tits swelled bigger than the state she lived in. The darkness of sleep took her.

Molly let out a sigh, she felt like she was surrounded by a warm quivering mass. It felt so comforting and safe. Reluctantly she opened her eyes, “what is this?” she asked the air as all around her Molly could see masses of what looked to be tentacles. Some started to slither up around her sides now. 

Wrapping around her plump thighs before squeezing her puffed up horny pussy. Molly let out a loud pleasurable cry that only seemed to entice the creatures. They started to faster now climbing all over her. Wrapping around her breasts and ass cheeks they started to play and fondle her massive naughty pillows.

“Ooohhh yes! Grope those tits! They feel so good! Play with them more!” Molly said, encouraging the tentacle beasts. They responded in kind by roughly fondling her bloated now state sized balloons all over. Then one by one tentacles started to push their way into her pussy, ass, and nipples. 

“Yes! Yes! Stretch my holes!” Molly shouted as more and more of the eager creatures pushed their way into her. Molly could see thick bulges all working their way down the creatures. As soon as the bulbs met their entryways tentacle cum sprayed into her holes making her balloon out faster than ever. “Ahhh you’re pumping me up so fast! Yes! Yes! Do it! Pump me bigger than everything!”

Molly’s tits and ass lurched out pushing out bigger and bigger and bigger for her. The tentacles were relentless, unyielding. The more she cried out in pleasure, the more, fatter, thicker, larger tentacles would stuff their way into Molly ensuring that she was going to keep blowing up faster and faster with tentacle cum. All of the tentacles started to thrust in and out of Molly, she could barely form a thought as she was stretched over the hundreds of tentacles squirming their way inside of her. 

“Mmmmm more! Stretch my nipples! They’re so slutty! I need more in them!” Responding to her the tentacles started to stuff their way into her nipples in mass. Molly’s head whipped back as she came harder than she had ever cum before. The rest of the tentacles followed suit, plunging in without abandon. Making sure Molly was getting more pleasure, more size with every passing second.

Bigger and bigger she was pumped till her tits and ass were fat enough to consume an entire country. Still the tentacles didn’t stop. They were hell bent on pumping Molly bigger than everything. Molly was more than happy to let them do it too. The bigger she expanded the more Molly wanted. She was addicted to the growth, to the swelling. 

She never wanted to stop being horny like this. It was more than anything else she had ever wanted. Another orgasm was about to hit, Molly welcomed it eagerly “Ohhhh I love this! I want to cum! Make me cum!” She thrashed wildly between her massive assets as the creatures fucked her silly into another powerful orgasm.

Molly’s eyes bolted open “yes! Pump your queen bigger!” she shouted before coming to and realizing it was yet another beautiful dream. Molly could feel water sloshing on either sides of her massive ass and she knew she was starting to outgrow even the planet itself. The blue marble that was earth was sinking between Molly’s massive ass cheeks as her expanding tits pushed out into the cosmos. 

“Ohhh fuck I’m outgrowing planets now! Yes! Yes! Yes! I love it! Bigger! Don’t you dare fucking stop! Awake or dreaming, I don’t care I want bigger!” Molly felt her pussy make another swell out bigger responding to her intense arousal. This pushed her to a completely different level of horny. “Fuck! Fuck! Ahhhhh yes! I’m so horny! Ohhh I’m going to cum so hard!”

Molly’s hands groped at her fat, gushing pussy as she came over and over. The more she rubbed her pussy the better it felt. The harder she came. The bigger her tits and ass expanded. Molly felt the earth resting in between her soft pillowy ass cheeks, pulled deeper and deeper between them as her butt grew and grew. 

Molly felt something bounce off her breast, she had gotten so massive now her tit could bounce the moon away like a ping pong ball. Her breasts made another shudder before shooting out massively in size. More of these powerful surges hit Molly her tits and ass started to expand ever faster. As they wore on Molly was finding herself exhausted yet again. She was soon going to fall asleep again, but it was okay. Molly knew her dreams would be just as sweet as reality.

The End.


End file.
